Breathless Desire
by bsara100
Summary: A moment where Tom Hiddleston can't contain the need to feel his lover wrapped in his arms any longer. Tom/Reader. RPF. Heavy M rating. I wrote this to combat some particular frustration while slightly intoxicated, so it's entirely unedited! Please be kind in reviews. 18 enforced. One-shot. I do not claim to own anything Avengers related or profit from it in any way.


**Hello all! Like it says above, this is totally unedited, and written to combat some rather potent sexual frustration I had at the time. Also, it was New Year's and there were several glasses of champagne. Enjoy~**

He slams you against the wall, knocking the wind our of your lungs as he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head.

"I. Want. You. _Now_."

Normally you'd come up with some sort of semi-sarcastic reply, but wit has fled from your mind. All that escapes you is a high pitched whimper of surprise.

He grins, the wolf cornering Little Red Riding Hood. If you'd been in your right mind, you might have laughed breathlessly at his wicked enthusiasm.

As it is, all you can do is shudder and groan as his lips affix themselves to your neck, teeth nibbling with his warm, wet kisses. "T-Tom.." You gasp out, senses in shock. Assaulted by his sudden, intense need.

He pushes your knees apart with his powerful thigh, until you can't move without rubbing against his leg like a wild, wanton woman. Tom grunts, sliding his fingers to your waist and squeezing in silent encouragement.

He _wants _you to do it. To grind your clothed sex against his leg. Somehow, its clear. He wants you to lose yourself in him.. like he has in you, every day that you've been together.

You gasp, feeling the harder scrape of his teeth in the hollow of your throat. Tom's hickies could range from the mild mannered love bites to the aggressive, violent-colored markings of a lustful caveman.

Deep down, you hope he goes for the latter this time. You love to wear his marks like proud little badges of honor on your skin.

"F-fuck. Tom." You murmur, lips craving that hard, desperate kind of kiss that he laid siege to your body with.

He understands, lowering his mouth to yours with a slow, languid intensity, that quickly builds up with the swell of his passion. Your fingers hasten to find the end of his shirt, finding it frustrating that you can't just tear the thing apart.

He breaks the kiss to tear his shirt over his head, looking just as reluctant as you feel to let go.

He flings the garment aside, and suddenly everything that is Tom pervades your senses. The warm, toned skin of his back, flexing under your hands. The little noises he makes with your unhurried exploration of his body, lips stilling against yours in a low groan. You drag your nails down the base of his spine, just light enough to tease.

You grin, the fog of lust in your mind lifting just enough to regain a little control. Your encounters with Tom often led to fevered little battles for dominance, which always ended rewardingly for whoever surrendered in the end.

He notices your triumph. He always does. "Oh-ho, so it's like that, darling?" Tom rasps with a chuckle. He invades your space until your bodies are pressed together, until you can hardly breathe without feeling your flesh _fused _to his. Every movement is a tease, your breathing pushing your breasts into his chest, a little squirm inviting his obvious erection right into the apex of your thighs.

"I think not." He says with an evil smirk, dripping with sex. "I think.." Tom begins, fingers hastily rucking your skirt up to your stomach. "That before tonight ends, you'll end up cumming deliciously for me, all over my tongue while you scream. my. name." He punctuates each word with a thrust of his hips, body mimicking the sex his cock promised later.

You fight like hell not to press your thighs together for some relief and moan like a horny bitch in heat. His dirty talk made you absolutely melt, and he bloody well knew that, too.

Tom's laugh is rich with insidious mirth. "If you're lucky.. I may just let you cum more than once."

You feel any available blood supply rush quickly south, sending a hot, pleasurable sensation straight to your clit. You groan, closing your eyes. He may have the upper hand here, whispering all those filthy sonnets in his deep, husky accent.

"Oh, you like that idea, darling?" He lifts your legs, supporting your entire body weight on his powerful shoulders. He shoves his face in your pussy, nosing your clit through your panties as he inhales deeply. "How your body betrays you.. I can _smell _how hot you are. How.. ready." He trails off, pulling your panties to the side and diving in for the feast.

"Aaagh!" The involuntary noise is torn from your throat, as the tip of his tongue circles your clit, slick organ teasing your throbbing flesh. Coherent thought floods from your mind.. as fresh cream drips between your legs, which Tom laps up like its the essence of life itself.

"_Ohgod_… U-unh, Tom!" He plunges one long finger inside you without warning, ignoring your protests. Your body clenches around his fingers, keen and responsive to your lover.

Tom grunts, tongue flattening out over your folds and licking you from slit to clit in one long.. slow.. stripe. He thrusts his finger deep, curling against your g spot and stroking slowly.

You groan in sheer frustration. The bastard's teasing you now, knowing just how you like him to pound against your g spot hard and fast, whether with his fingers or cock.

"That's.. mm, right." Tom murmurs, breath hot on your aching folds. "Feel how your cunt tightens on my fingers. How your juices _gush _all over my hand." He groans out the word lovingly, tongue lapping at your essence to demonstrate.

Within moments, he's driven you beyond logical thought, reasoning and doubt. You keen helplessly, feeling him slip a second finger inside your aching entrance. He rubs your g spot with quicker, more insistent strokes until it stiffens, and a fresh flood of arousal blossoms in your stomach.

"_Please!_" The word is a desperate shout, and you can hardly bring yourself to care, thrusting your hips desperately toward his face.

His hand bucks with your eager, breathy demand, fingers fucking you harder. Faster. "Hmm." Tom grunts, like he's considering it.

"Look at me." He demands. You look to a pair of eyes dark and wicked with intent. "Beg for it." He growls, leaning to flick his tongue forward and back over your pulsing pussy, fingers thrusting hard. Tom keeps his eyes locked onto yours while he laps at your cunt, as if its the most natural thing in the world to him.

"F-Fucking, please Tom, let me cum for you!" You moan sweetly, fingers gripping the back of his head, entangling in his wispy brown locks like you could control his speed and direction like this.

When you so clearly can't. You and he know exactly how helpless you are, how you'll only get to orgasm when_he _orders, and not before.

Tom grunts, drawing entire, meaningless phrases with his tongue over your clit. He grunts again, more forceful this time as his fingers start pounding your pussy with just the right hard, intense speed. After a moment, you realize he was trying to say something.

"_More_."

"Fuuuuck! Tom, I want you to lick this pussy like its your last fucking meal, until I clench your fingers and cum all over your fucking face! P-Please, you're so fucking good.." The words tumble out of your mouth in a rush, though you know you've struck a nerve. Tom may love to dish out the dirty talk, but he loves hearing it from you even more.

He groans, confirming your suspicions. He sucks your clit into his mouth, teeth scraping the hard little nub as he starts thrusting his fingers as deep as he can in your hot little pussy.

"A-Ah! T-Tom!" You cry out, rapidly climbing toward release. He swipes his tongue over your swollen folds with a growl, fingers thrusting right up against that hot little spot.

Hardly another second passes before you are screaming out your climax, a filthy litany of his name and some choice swearing. You can almost feel your entire body throb, clench and push as you cum.

Without really being aware, you end up squirting all over an astonished Tom. He laps up as much as he can, but a visible sheen stains his cheeks.

You start to sag, energy sapped from your limbs. He gently lowers you to the ground, keeping you steady as you lean against the wall, gasping for breath.

"That was.. fucking _gorgeous_." He breathed out, fingers swiping your cum from his face before he sucks them into his mouth.

Your eyes pop open, taking in the sight before you. Tom is flushed, body taut with tension.. and as you look down, it's obvious why. His erection is visibly straining at his trousers.

It's your turn to grin with positively sinful delight, as you sink to your knees on visibly wobbly legs. You trace the outline of his cock with your index fingers, making him growl.

When you clear your throat to speak next, your warm breath exhales over his thick, still clothed cock.

"My turn."

Sometimes, Tom could metaphorically take your breath away.

Sometimes, he could do it quite literally.

And sometimes, you were only too happy to do the same for him.


End file.
